


To The End (Miraculous Ladybug AU)

by Dr_Waffles2233



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, France (Country), Gen, New Miraculous Holders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Waffles2233/pseuds/Dr_Waffles2233
Summary: What if Paris never ended the Reign of Terror? The government is capturing and killing its people. But there's a rebellion rising - they call themselves the Holders. Their symbol of hope: Ladybug. Most think she's just a myth, but others put their lives in the faith that she will save them. Either way, the government is bent on capturing and ending Ladybug, if she really does exist.ORIGINAL STORYLINE CREDIT TO Soap_Lady on AO3 (I did get permission)
Relationships: Djwifi - Relationship, Julerose, Lukanette - Relationship, adrienette, felinette
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though this is my writing, the original storyline credit goes to Soap_Lady on Archive of Our Own (AO3). She wrote about 3 chapters with no intent of continuing, leaving a lot of space for my interpretation. I really enjoyed her story Persistent Arthropod (the fanfiction I'm basing this off of) and you should go check it out before hand if you'd like.
> 
> I did get permission beforehand, so please don't sue me.
> 
> All of the characters belong to Thomas Astruc, ZAG, and the Miraculous team, unless specified by me. Original storyline credit goes to Soap_Lady.
> 
> I'm going to try to update as much as I can, but between school and the like, I will try to update every 1-2 weeks. I'm not going to make a definite upload schedule until I'm sure I can keep it, as it wouldn't be fair to you guys if I didn't.
> 
> Thank you, and enjoy! -Anyah  
> *.*.*.*.*  
> Warning! There are some mild language and some scenes on the more mature side in this chapter. Nothing drastic, but if it makes you uncomfortable then feel free to skip over the scenes.

Where am I?  
A feeling of dazed confusion passed over the girl as she regained consciousness. Her pale hand reached up to comfort her aching head, but was immediately drawn back down. Clamped tightly around her wrists were chains. Hard, metal, old-fashioned chains. Whoever imprisoned her knew what they were doing.

While unconscious she had been stripped of her usual dark attire and placed into a beige jumpsuit. They had taken all of her equipment; the only adornments left were the red ribbons keeping her hair out of her face. She heard footsteps behind her. The fog in her vision cleared and she took in her surroundings. The girl expected to see the bland concrete walls of an interrogation cell but was admittedly surprised to see only delicately engraved light steel walls and rich furniture. An extravagantly carved mahogany desk, velvet chairs, silk curtains. She felt the ground underneath her fingertips: plush carpet. Everything in whites and warm browns. She had only seen this kind of furnishings in magazines smuggled in from London.

As the footsteps grew louder and closer, she heard their owner speak. As soon as the first syllable was out, she knew.

"Elly! How are you feeling?" Felix asked. "Let me think... I'm doing terrific. How else would I feel when I'm chained to a chair after being knocked unconscious and chained by a man I called 'friend'?" The bluenette retorted with a hardened stare from her bright blue orbs.

"Oh, Elly. I truly am sorry about this, err, unfortunate situation. If only you were on our side, it wouldn't have turned out like this. We would've made such a good team." Felix replied, a calm but seemingly pained expression still on his model-like features.

All she gave him in return was one of her infamous glares.

"Elly-" He began with conflicted eyes, then seemed to change his mind. "In that case, I'm going to have to give you a shot of truth serum and gather up all the precious information you possess. Whereupon you will be executed. Don't worry- I'll try to make it so you suffer as little pain as possible."

A pause.

"Unless, of course, you decide to give your allegiance to the great government of France and Director D'Argencourt?" Felix asked with the smallest sliver of hope dancing in his delicate dusty-blue eyes.

The girl didn't even need a moment to know what she was going to say. "Why would I want to stand, to fight with people who kill innocents? Or throw men in jail simply because they asked for slightly bigger rations? Or people who would spend weeks in a jail cell to get information out of captives, betraying their trust in the process?" Elly fired at him. For what felt like the millionth time that day, the blond let out an exasperated sigh.  
"I apologize for that last part. I really do. But I had to carry it out, and you know that." He said with a flash of regret. Yes, he had befriended Elly during his time "undercover". He really did regret betraying her trust. She was strong, courageous, creative, and one of the smartest people he's ever known.  
Smart.  
Smart.

Wait. She should've... she's too smart to not notice all the things he let slide that implied that he wasn't a rebel: the way he held himself in his walk, his fighting techniques, how he always had to have his hair just so. (He's sure there are other rebels with this, although this fact was just due to how he was brought up.)

It hit him like a tidal wave; she never trusted him in the first place. Well played Elly.

Shock filled his features for a fraction of a second until he regained his composure, but not before Elly noticed. Damn it. Nothing gets past her.

As he stared at her, the bluenette gave him a smirk and then burst out laughing. The blond agent was genuinely confused at this outburst and had no problem letting it show.

And then the lights turned off.

Thank God, Max. Elly internally thanked the tech-savvy boy for his timing.

Felix heard a click! then the sound of metal hitting the floor.

Then, before he could even blink, he was pinned to the floor. The dim emergency lights flickered on and in their light he could see that Elly was on top of him, her knee pressed against his chest, his eyes growing ever so wide.

"Shocked again?" Elly scoffed.

"Not as shocked as you." He replied. With that, he flipped them around so he was dominant. Elly's features showed no change, but he knew her. He hated doing this, but a job is a job. His life.

The blond aimed a punch at her head, trying to subdue her. The blue-eyed girl twisted her head last minute, causing his knuckles to slam into the hardwood flooring. It hurt like hell, but he was well trained. He could handle a few bruises.

Elly raised her knee up, kicking him in the moonshines, causing him to groan in pain. This gave her the opening she needed to push him off her and stand up. What she lacked in height she more than made up for in strength and agility.

The girl allowed the boy to stand up; she could take him. The second he was on his feet, she slammed her foot into his chest before doing a back-handspring away from him. After she got that stinging blow in, Felix decided he needed to up his game. I mean, this is Elly I'm fighting.

The bluenette kept throwing punches at him, who was narrowly avoiding them. As he closely dodged a kick to the head he thought, God she's amazing. If only she was born in the ranks; she would've made a great agent.

The girl managed to get a cleverly placed kick to the back of his knee, making him lose his balance. She was then able to jump him from behind, knocking him to the floor locking the handcuffs around his wrists. She pressed her toe to the middle of his shoulder blades, applying pressure before getting up.

Elly moved to face him, squatted down, and gave Felix that smirk that confused the fuck out of him.

This isn't how interrogations are supposed to go! He thought as Elly straightened up.

She walked over to his closet where she grabbed a suit to blend in with the crowd. She took off the jumpsuit which left her in a white tank top and black leggings. She put the dark-gray fabric over her underclothes, folding her previous beige clothing.

Felix let his mind wander, just a little as he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. God, she looks so good in dark colors; especially if it's my suit. He took in all her curves in her porcelain skin. He reprimanded himself: Shit Felix! You can't keep thinking like that. You're supposed to eliminate her!

The girl moved to the corner of the room, where a bag of her belongings was waiting. She rummaged through it, quickly making sure everything was there. She brought out a fox-tail pendant from the sack and put it around her neck, tucking the jewel into her shirt. Elly sauntered over to where she left Felix, yanked him up by his hair, and bent down. She started to suck on his neck, then lick over the spot. It was all Felix could do to not moan out loud. Fuck. I really need to visit the Consort District more often.

The bluenette bit down hard on the soft flesh, hard enough to draw blood. As he gasped she moved to Felix's lips and smashed her pink mouth against his. As he was distracted Elly reached into her back to pull out a red rose.

Elly broke the kiss and punched him square on the jaw. As the girl moved back, letting him fall to the ground she stooped once more. Placing the brightly colored rose in his crooked mouth before standing up and walking towards the door.

Before she opened it, she turned around. "Nice acting Felix. It almost seemed real."

"Same to you... although I wasn't acting." Came his muffled reply.

The girl seemed to think for a minute before exclaiming cheerfully, "I'll be sure to tell Ladybug how helpful you were to us, chanceux!"

As she opened the door to go she stopped one last time. "Goodbye, Felix." She spoke softly.

In the once again dark room, he recited one of his favorite mantras: Well shit.

A/N - Thank you so much for reading! This is the first fanfiction I've ever done or published, and thank you again to Soap_Lady for this awesome story idea! I'm really enjoying writing this and I hope you are enjoying reading it as well. I've already written chapters 2 and 3 and will be posting them in the next few days. I'd really appreciate it if you'd comment on what you think about this so far, and what you want to see happen. (Like ships you'd want to see come through I guess? Or anything else you see fit.)

-Anyah

•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd really appreciate it if you would comment and, if you want, leave a kudos? Perhaps? Okay. Thanks again!
> 
> (Also available on FanFiction.net and Wattpad)


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously**

_Before she opened it, she turned around. "Nice acting Felix. It almost seemed real."_

_"Same to you... although I wasn't acting." Came his muffled reply._

_The girl seemed to think for a minute before exclaiming cheerfully, I'll be sure to tell Ladybug how helpful you were to us, chanceux!"_

_As she opened the door to go she stopped one last time. "Goodbye, Felix." She spoke softly._

_In the once again dark room, he recited one of his favorite mantras: Well shit._

**Present**

As soon as the door closed, Elly ran down the metal ramp. _Prisoners. Have to get to the prisoners._ _My friends_.

As she ran she glanced at the dimly lit walls for the mark. Her bright blue eyes skimmed each panel. _No, no, no, aha!_ She looked down at the bunny mark carved into a steel panel. Made by the last agent, Alix Kubdel. The pink-haired girl sure knew how to use the Bunny Miraculous.

Elly pried the panel off the wall, revealing a hollow compartment. Inside was her usual attire of dark gray therm-ops. In the dark of the blackout, she slipped it on, neatly folding the stolen suit for the next operative if they should ever need it.

The bluenette continued to run before coming across the prisoner's ward. She ran down the hallway until she approached yet another metal door; its only difference from the others was the number on the plaque next to it - 307.

She pulled out a hairpin and easily picked the lock. Elly swung the door open to be greeted by the faces of her friends. Alya, Nino, Kim, Mylene, Nathaniel, Rose, and Juleka. _All 7. They're all here. They haven't gotten to them yet._ She thought with a sigh of relief.

"Elly!" Alya, a girl I'd befriended whilst in imprisonment, yells as she runs over to engulf me in one of her famous bear-hugs. The girls held the embrace for a few moments before letting go. Elly quickly analyzed the ombre-haired girl. Hopeful smile, but glazed eyes. Her curves were still there, but lessened. _Under-fed, gaunt, thin. Too thin_.

The bluenette peered at the others. Same malnourished features and hopeful expressions. Every. Single. One of them. _See,_ _ **this,**_ _is what I fight against. They shouldn't be like this. No one should._

"It's good to have you back Elly," Nino says as he comes up behind Alya to put his arm around her.

"Yeah." The rest of the group choruses behind Nino.

"I'm so happy to see you guys too, but we have to go. Now. Pegasus can't keep the power off forever." Elly tells them, a bit of remorse for leaving them alone so long.

"But what about Lucky?" The bluenette hears Rose say from her spot by Juleka.

"He's been... neutralized. Our real problem now if Longshot."

"Why is this Longshot so hard to handle?" Mylene pipes in.

"Yeah. It seems like a _longshot_ that he would be more deadly than Lucky. Pun intended." Kim retorts with a small smirk. _God. He's been in one of the harshest jail cells in France for months and the guy can still crack a joke. He'd be perfect for Xuppu._

The bluenette shoots a less-scary-than-normal glare his way; he knows she's just playing with him. Sort of.

"He's a sniper."

•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•

"Here's the plan. We only have minutes left in the blackout. On my signal," she made a series of quick motions with her hands before continuing, "cross the open field. Make sure to stay in a group, but move in irregular formations. It will make it harder for Longshot to pick off specific people, but not by much. He's _very skilled_."

"On your way to the courtyard, I want you to let out as many prisoners as possible; most of the people here are innocent."

"What about you? What will you be doing?" Nathaniel asks.

The bluenette replied, "While you guys are making your way to the courtyard, I'm going to infiltrate Longshot's watchtower and immobilize him. Before I go in, I'll give the signal."

"It's _very_ important that you do not cross the courtyard until I give my signal. You are going to... see some things that may... unnerve you. Just know it's all part of the plan." Elly continued, pulling the foxtail pendant out of her suit.

"I will open the gate from the tower's controls. You guys go through it as soon as it opens and enter the sewer. I will meet you there."

Elly reached into her bag and when her hand came out she was holding a small pink silk pouch with black and white stitched flowers. It was in one of the supply crates hijacked from London. Whatever wasn't food, weapons, ammunition, and basically anything generally useful, got put into a box and divided up between families.

She pulled apart the clasps and dumped a handful of small, shiny purple balls into her hand. As she walked down the line of teenagers, placing a bead in each of their hands, she said, "These are sleepy-beads. One of Professor Mendeleiv's projects originally designed to cure insomnia. Now they are used as a weapon of sorts. Toss them at anyone and the target will be instantly knocked out for an hour. They're for if you run into a guard or an enemy agent. Only use one; that's all you get and it's plenty."

Elly hands Mylene, considerably the most careful of the group, and black cube. "Here is a map of the compound. Pretty self-explanatory; use it to navigate."

She did a quick calculation: about 5 minutes left.

"Okay, guys. Max can't hold it much longer. We better get moving." She says.

The group gathered what remained of their belongings and moved to the door. Before the teenagers exited the cell, they put their hands on their opposite shoulders & slid them across their chest so that their left hand was on their left shoulder, and their right hand on their right shoulder.

The rebellion sign of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and possibly a kudos? Have a nice day. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you will most likely be able to tell as you read, I know absolutely nothing about guns and writing any sort of action scenes except what I Google. So... sorry?  
> I apologize for the short chapter, but hey. I do have a life! (Hard to believe huh?)
> 
> Also, read the note at the end!

**Previously**

_Before the teenagers exited the cell, they put their hands on their opposite shoulders & slid them across their chest so that their left hand was on their left shoulder, and their right hand on their right shoulder._

_The rebellion sign for hope._

* * *

**Adrien's POV (Longshot if you haven't guessed)**

High up in the watchtower of the _Base Impénétrable_ , a blond sniper started to doze off into a light sleep. Even while clocked in, his years as a highly trained operative have taught him, if anything, to be a light sleeper. At the slightest disturbance, he can pick up his gun, aim, and never miss.

As the man is about to drift off, the lights darkened. The console in front of him flickered on and off before ceasing to blink. Adrien jumps from his chair and runs to the back of the room where the security monitor is. He taps the screen. Nothing.

Someone must've cut the power. _But we never get blackouts here. This is one, if not **the** , most secure prisons in the world. We don't have the incompetence for a power outage! _Between Adrien, Felix, and the hundreds of skilled guards, anyone that tries to infiltrate the base doesn't exactly... make it back for a mission report. 

_The Holders_. 

Not again. If it really were them, then that'll be the 3rd prison break that has occurred in the D'Argencourt Sector this year. There's never been more than one. The breaches had been at other campuses of course. _No one can get past my far superior skills_.

But these Holders, don't seem to be normal rebels. Guards have reported seeing unexplainable... effects in their tactics. Some have even said magic. _As if. Probably just extremely advanced technology. Then again, the rebels wouldn't have access to that kind of stuff, since we have it in our possession._

The sniper is pulled out of his thoughts when out of his peripheral vision he sees that steel gate open. _That's impossible! The button to open the gate is in the watchtower with me. I must've hit it when I got up..._

The blond is once again distracted when he sees a figure cautiously walk out into the courtyard. Then another, and another. He counts seven in all. The first breaks into a run and the remaining six follow suit. Before you could say "Let them eat cake!", Longshot's pulled his fully loaded .32 H&R Magnum, opened the window hatch, and brought down the first escapee. A girl with red-brown ombre hair. _I wonder how she got hair like that; you don't really aquire dye unless you're wealthy or have connections._

The sniper shot the person behind her: a boy with the same skin as the prior runner and a charred red hat. The rest hurry after their friends. _Aim. Fire._

After a three count, a flood of other mangled people run out. _They must've set some prisoners out on their way to the exit._

No problem. The highly-trained soldier performs his usual routine and about a hundred red, splattered, lifeless bodies fall to the stone beneath them. He waits for a second, watching to see if any more come out before he straps his gun to his back again. As Longshot turns his head back to the monitor, a flash of red catches his eye. 

Adrien looks closer and sees that the red is a person. A pale female with blue-black colored hair. _Normally my type_. The girl moves her hands across her shoulders in a fashion that makes it seem as if she'd performed this gesture many times before. This confused the blond but didn't distract him from his job. 

He brings his gun out, but before he could even bring the scope to his eye the pale girl is gone. The sniper hears a _bang!_ and turns around faster than lightning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving kudos! I really appreciate it! It really fuels me along.   
> Although I am getting some feedback, I'm not receiving as much as I'd like. In order for me to keep writing, I need to know that I have support and that people actually enjoy what I'm putting out.   
> So, I will not post the next chapter until I have 5 comments on this chapter. This goes for the entirety of this book and probably others as well.   
> I'm sorry if this seems demanding or rude, but it's just how it is. I haven't gotten any comments from you guys so I don't know what you're thinking.   
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and look forward to an update soon.


End file.
